Le calme après la tempête
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Drago fulmine contre Pansy. Hermione l'écoute calmement, puis dégaine son arme pacifique. - OS.


Le scénario m'appartient, mais le reste est à J.K. Rowling, évidemment...

* * *

**Le calme après la tempête**

* * *

- Tu sais, plus rien ne m'étonne de sa part. Elle n'a jamais su se contrôler. Rien qu'ouvrir sa bouche est une seconde nature, chez elle. Bla, bla, bla.

Drago se tenait derrière la table basse du salon, et faisait les cent pas sur le tapis émeraude qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Cinq minutes auparavant, il était rentré chez lui après une dure journée de travail, avait posé sa veste au porte-manteau de l'entrée, avait tendrement embrassé sa femme et, depuis, cherchait à laisser l'emprunte de ses chaussures sur la tenture.

- En plus, on s'en fout de ses cheveux et de son nouveau sac à main.

Un petit rire de la part de sa femme le fit s'arrêter un instant. Elle le jaugea, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air de dire, il en était sûr, « Toi aussi, on s'en fout de tes cheveux ». Puis il reprit :

- Tiens, regarde, voilà ce que j'ai trouvé sur mon bureau cet après-midi, après notre déjeuner. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle y colle la trace de son rouge à lèvres ? Pourquoi pas la crasse du dessous de sa chaussure ? Ça reviendrait complètement au même.

- Et ça t'énerverait encore plus, lui dit Hermione.

Drago lui lança un regard appuyé, se voulant ferme, mais fondit sous les prunelles amusées de sa femme. Il lui tendit le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé et, d'un mouvement de la tête, lui fit signe de le lire.

- « _Mon cher Drago,_

_Ma recherche sur la façon dont la Sang-de-bourbe s'y prend pour que tu restes amoureux d'elle avance à grands pas. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé une potion remède pour t'y faire voir plus clair. On m'a dit que les effets de cette potion ne duraient que quelques minutes, mais cela me semble suffisant pour avoir mes preuves._

_Tu seras ensuite libre de la poursuivre en justice, de ne pas perdre d'argent lors votre divorce, et de me demander en mariage, évidemment. Ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi..._

_Avec mon amour éternel,_

_Pansy Parkinson, future Malefoy_ »

La signature était mêlée à l'empreinte vermeille des lèvres de l'expéditrice.

- Cette fille a un grain, je te le dis ! fulmina Drago en passant les mains dans ses cheveux.

- Mais ça, répliqua Hermione, ce n'est pas nouveau. Allez, calme-toi et viens t'asseoir.

L'endroit qu'elle tapotait de la main, tout près d'elle, lui semblait appétissant, douillet, et chaleureux. Mais il resta debout, hors de lui.

- Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait après !

Sa femme le fixa, un sourcil relevé, et toujours un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses mains étaient à nouveau jointes sur ses genoux, paisibles.

- Eh bien, figure-toi que j'avais contacté la sécurité, et qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à entrer dans le bâtiment. Mais cette femme stupide a des relations, je te le dis ! Et à quinze heures pétantes, elle entre dans mon bureau, s'assoit à même mon espace de travail, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas compris, quand je lui ai dit que je t'aimais, toi, et pas elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas compris, quand je t'ai épousée ?

Hermione souriait toujours et transpirait une tranquillité qui contrastait terriblement avec l'état dans lequel était son mari. Ce dernier était encore en train de triturer ses cheveux, qui étaient exceptionnellement désordonnés, et fulminait à un tel point qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué si la terre s'était ouverte sous les pieds de la table basse. Il planta son regard dans celui de sa femme et lui indiqua l'anneau qui trônait sur son annulaire gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, quand je lui montre mon alliance ? Et la voilà qui rapplique avec sa potion à deux mornilles, qui essaie de forcer l'entrée de ma bouche pour l'y verser, et qui me sort des idioties pas possibles pour que je sois « rationnel ».

Drago cessa ses allers et venues et s'adoucit alors qu'il se rapprocha d'Hermione et se pencha pour lui caresser la joue.

- J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là. Toi, au moins, tu aurais su la mettre dehors en une seconde. Moi, je n'ose pas lui faire peur. Pansy est trop rancunière, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle redouble d'efforts pour me sortir de ma « transe », comme elle l'appelle.

- Drago, lui dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi ai-je eu le malheur d'accepter ses avances il y a tant d'années ?

- Drago...

- J'ai été si bête. Mais si seulement elle pouvait nous laisser tranquilles !

- Drago...

- Peut-être que je devrais quand même employer les grands moyens, même si cela signifierait que...

Hermione s'était levée du canapé, qu'elle avait occupé durant l'agitation de Drago, puis s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Il arrêta de parler.

- Drago, répéta-t-elle enfin, en passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Je suis enceinte.

* * *

**NOTE**

Je suis toute rouillée ! L'envie d'écrire est tout le temps là, et l'imagination ne l'est jamais. Équation bizarre, hein ? Alors vous m'excuserez pour ce côté cucul la praline. Mais dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé ! (Merci **Bebux** pour la relecture)

(C'était pour me faire plaisir, mais aussi et surtout pour ceux qui attendent impatiemment une traduction D/H...)

À bientôt :) ~ Delfine


End file.
